Whatever Pirates Do
by Kuja's Moon
Summary: Will's got questions about questions about questions... and no one to answer 'em. Jack's got answers. But Will's not sure he wants to take advice from someone who says he [will] doesn't like Elizabeth. Jack/Will


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters …… yep… so there.

WARNINGS: accidental OOC, Yaoi (slash), Lemon, changing completely of the story.

AN: If you didn't read the warnings don't blame me ---------- I'll shrug my shoulders and say "tough luck, there was enough warnings……. Not my fault you can't read."Also this does have a LEMON in it. I didn't rate it NC-17 BECAUSE it's not. (I don't think.) Anyway -------- it's R because I said so --- so there.

Now -enjoy!

Whatever You Pirates Do

In the end --- what does it really mean? I mean to say, what does it mean to whom you share your love? Is it a predetermined thing? Should I be sure to know on the instant that I meet this said love?

The salty air whips at my hair as my tongue slips out to test the chap-ness of my lips, and I realize I haven't got an answer for any of them. It made me question -- as it is obvious -- what my true emotions for Elizabeth were. Was it in fact true that I loved her -- from the minute I saw her? Was it the same love that led me to spend eternity with her? Was I misplaced in my feelings? Was I right? 

I shook my head, bowing it under the warmth of the golden sun. It wasn't as if I had had someone to ask about matters concerning the heart. I hadn't --- since before the change (1) --- had anyone -- any male influences (those would have been nice) -- to confide in. Not that I was complaining now --- it just made it harder to understand my feelings -- my thoughts.

"Well, mate, ye make the wood speak lou'er than ye."

I started -- as any normal person would at the voice which I could feel against the hairs of my neck. With a certain nervousness from my personal space being invaded I scurried a safer distance from the said voice.

"Jack!" My voice was winded -- perhaps sounding as if I had run a marathon -- from surprise. I hadn't heard him at _all_. It gave me an uncomfortable feeling that he was able to get _so_ close to me with out my realization. 

"William!" He grinned foolishly -- as he was accustomed to making people believe him, but his face darkened after a second. "That's _Captain_ Jack," he grumbled.

I studied him. He was a strange thing. Not at all like I had imagined pirates to be. (Rather -- if he was anything to go by --- I wouldn't mind being a pirate. Only I'd like to keep a bit of my sanity, thank you .) It was a minute or so until I realized he was staring right back at me -- his dark eyes seemed to read through my own. I turned away with a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Ah, and what would me lil Willie be thinking' o' so hard on?" A brilliantly blinding grin suddenly burst across his face as he bounded over to me -- so much for keeping him out of my space. "Would it be that my lil first mate be thinking' of a lass?" He circled me Weaving his head close to mine --- then away as though he was trying to express something of great importance to me(2). 

The blush darkened on my face -- but this time out of anger.

"It's not of your concern, Sparrow." My brow drawing together as I hissed out the words. I pushed past him, storming across the ship making my way to the cabin. I suddenly felt the need to sleep --- or at least be in a faux slumber.

"I should think it very much my concern, William." 

Have you ever been terribly frightened by the sheer eerie-ness of something? I hadn't until that moment in time. Jack's very voice made the hairs on the back of my neck rise. For the first time since I'd met the insanity that went by the name Jack Sparrow, it sounded perfectly sober. He sounded serious; he sounded offended; he sounded domineering --- as if when I turned around I was sure to find him to have grown to six feet. There was an authority that meant business, plain and simple. I was afraid --- no, that words not strong enough. I was _terrified_. It's mortifying to have to confess to having such an emotion! (Nothing really scares me. Honestly.) 

"You are on my ship after all. Me crew is me main concern --- well, that'd be after me Black Pearl." (The way he said the ships name was as if his mouth was caressing the word, and the word itself was honey against his tongue.) Still he spoke with the eerily sober voice.

I licked my lips and glanced nervously at him; he stared back unblinkingly -- searchingly. My breath was stuck in my throat -- what was going on? What was he doing? This shivering in my spine… this rapid thumping in my chest -- what was this?

He crept closer -- very much like a feline moving n for the prey. My heart caught in my throat as he brought his face close to mine -- like he had so many other times. Only this time it was different. I felt hot and cold spontaneously. I wanted to run to shout "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" But somehow my lips were frozen solid -- they wouldn't move if my life depended on it. (Lucky for me it didn't.)

"I've yer answers for ya, Willie-luv." I could feel his words against my cheek -- the scratch of his facial hair. His breath was hot against my skin, and it sent a warmth through me.

I gasped -- a ragged one… as if I'd plunged into the cold waters of the Atlantic (up north, mind you.) 

He wasn't even touching me (oh, how I wanted him to -- and damn, I shouldn't admit it, but it's true) --- and I was acting like a school girl. But why the _hell_ for? I loved Elizabeth. SO unless he had answers on what ring to get her --- or perhaps how to _tell _her how I felt about her in the first place -- then I hardly gave a shit. I convinced myself this was due only to sexually frustration -- that I was worried about Elizabeth -- and because I hadn't seen her since she was taken. (I wouldn't listen to the voice in the back of my head that chirped rather loudly that we'd only been two days to sea. It hardly seemed relevant.)

"Whaddya know?" I hissed out (I'd never been one for being able to resist a good mystery… and this seemed mysterious to me.), backing up from him until O ran into the quite solid form of the cabin door -- ah, safety from crazy was just in/beyond my reach.

"Ye don' like 'er, mate," Jack nodded sagely -- suddenly turning his attention to the ocean. Several strains -- laden with beads -- blew back from his face.

"Who are you to tell me who I like!?" I countered with vehemence. I wanted to fight suddenly -- what did he know?

He gave a barking laugh, throwing back his head, that caused me to jump back into the door. I hissed in pain, realizing after a minute that he was looking me over rather closely. His eyes stopped somewhere between my waist and my knees.

I never knew I could blush quite so much but that was nothing compared to after his comment:

"They'z be sayin' I look a bit like Miss Swann -- but I didn' believe 'em 'til now." 

His eyes shot back up to meet mine and I felt my eyes go widen in horror. He gave an innocent yet extremely devilish grin -- revealing his golden teeth that glinted in the sun light.

It was sudden. He had moved forward, and I found myself pinned against the door. I shivered -- the kind of shiver that racks your whole body that you have _no_ control over -- when his lips descended onto mine. They were wind chapped and had a certain saltiness to them that I expected. Firm and expertise were they against my own awkwardly humble ones. I felt claimed as his tongue flicked between my lips demanding entrance. My knees were weak and beneath me they buckled helplessly; with a desperation to keep from falling I entangled my arms around his back. I could feel his hands in my hair, massaging my skull -- tilting it so that he could better plunder my mouth. 

Just as quickly as it began it ended. I gasped on the hot humid air around us, as he pressed his lips against my chin, then down my neck. I squirmed and thrashed against the door, balling my hands up in his wild hair, but it was not to escape -- which surprised me. 

"But… I… I love… Eliza--be--th." I gasped as he suckled at my throat.

"And this be the love for Liz'a'beth, savvy?" His fingers -- one by one -- encircled the heat between my legs, and he jerked it unceremoniously. I screwed my eyes closed, mumbling what not even I was sure of. 

My breath had quickened to the point I was sure I would hyperventilate. Three hours of practicing a day could never had prepared me for a fight like this.

His hands stopped their movement and cupped my face. "Open yer eyes, Will." His voice was so husky; it alone only added to the aching beneath my trousers. 

Slowly I complied. The sun was behind me now, making it's slow descend, and it played with the coppery colors of Jack's tanned face. His nose was close to mine, and his eyes were half lidded half from the sun, half from his ministration.

"I wants to see ye… wants ye to watch. Then after all be said and don' -- then ye tell me of yer luv of Liz'a'beth."

I nodded, because that's all I could do.

He slipped his hands under my shirt, fingers running over my nipples, and I shuddered, but my eyes didn't leave his and didn't miss the smirk. He pulled at the cloth, ripping it over my head. My hair fall back into place after it was gone.

"Jack -- I'm cold." I whispered, my eyes falling for a moment before returning to his -- beneath thick lashes.

He laughed… or maybe it was more of a grunt. I'm not sure even now. But he slipped his hands beneath the waistband of my pants. He found entertainment in toy with my nipples extracting mewls from my lips as he stripped me of my trousers (somehow getting them over my boots). 

Again his lips returned to mine -- this time, with me understanding what was going on, I kissed back. He sought to ravage my mouth -- as all pirates do (ravage, I mean) -- and I gave him a challenge. But he took my tongue with his, massaging it against his own. I had never felt anything of the kind, I swear! My knees gave way and I slumped against the door, almost sliding out of his reach. But he pulled me up, grasping my legs -- one in each hand -- and wrapping them around him so that they hooked in the back; he pressed me hard into the door. My manhood pressed against his abdomen and I felt lightheaded.

"Jack…" I breathed into his mouth, eyes fluttering closed before I forced them to open again.

I saw his lips curl up in a smile just before they again descended on mine. "Savvy?" His voice was reduced to a gruff whisper.

"Fuck me -- screw me -- make love to me 'til I can't walk --- whatever pirates do…" My speech was rambling and hardly made much sense in my ears…… but my need was evident.

I gasped as I slipped lower down his waist, as was his from what I could tell. 

"As ye wish," the shivers were almost continuous now.

It suddenly occurred to me through the haze of pleasure that I had just consented to having something rather large enter me through a rather small hole. My stomach churned; I felt sick. Every muscle on me tensed as he moved, dropping his own pants -- his shirt long gone. My hands rested against the taunt skin of his chest, and my hands stared at them as though begging them to push him away -- run away. What was I thinking?

Jack seemed to sense my terror -- or perhaps he felt my tense up. Either way he tighten his hold on me. His hands -- that had found their way to my lower back started rubbing circles. He kissed me again -- on the lips, and one hand moved to grasp my erection. It started a slow rhythm, and as our tongues danced I soon forgot my previous worries. My need was aching -- I knew it was leaking, when I felt the small intrusion. That couldn't be it -- nevertheless I squirmed under his probing. It wasn't --- it slowly seemed to grow inside me a little bit at a time. But the pain of it was masked to a dullness by the rhythm against my heat, so I didn't notice when it had disappeared completely.

"Ready?" Jack whispered in my ear… what he was talking about I didn't know.

"Ready?" I repeated back -- it seemed what he was looking for as he pulled back and slammed his lips against mine. At the same time something ripped through me, and I screamed as loud as any wench into his mouth. I screamed until my throat burned until my eyes stung from tears. Only then did he pull back from the kiss.

"Hu..urts." I sobbed out.

"Shh," His hands still pumping my heat -- it dulled the pain a little, but not much. 

He moved -- and I felt it inside me move. I hissed. He angled himself and drove in deeper --- cautiously. I doubled over it pain. Lifting my face up he kissed away the tears that I wish he had overlooked instead (I'm not a baby -- some girly thing to be treated light of.) Again he tried. I gasped against him -- this time not from pain… the pleasure seemed unending. 

"Faster," I suddenly whispered. 

He complied.

I was ramped into the door repeatedly, and the only thing I could think to reply was a throaty "Jack!" I shuddered spilled forth against our stomachs the heated liquid within me. And he followed quickly.

We didn't move for sometime, didn't even speak. The only noises being the lapping of the waves and our heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be takin' ye when ye've gotten a lass in mind." There was a darkening depression in Jack's voice as he moved to leave, but he couldn't -- not with my legs around him.

"What's love? Why --- how'd you know that I didn't like Elizabeth?" I would have pressed more questions on him but he was quick to start with answering the first.

"Love ain't something' you can be explainin', Fair William, It just's is." There was a tenderness in his voice that hadn't been there before -- or perhaps it had been but I hadn't noticed until now. He (deciding now that I wouldn't push him away) wrapped his arms around me and held me against him; I could hear his heart drumming…….. "As for Liz'a'beth. I be seeing the way the ocean calls to ye. Ye likes her enough. But…she's a _girl_." 

I pulled back from him looking aghast at his words. For a moment he looked at me as though someone else had said it -- but as soon as he remembered we had yet to reach Tortouga to pick up a crew -- and we were very much alone on this ship he grinned cheekily and pressed his lips again to mine.

"What does that make us?" I asked, when we pulled apart.

For a moment there was silence.

"Aye," he confirmed with himself. "You're me pretty lil Willie." He winked, weaving his head close to mine then away as I blushed in annoyance.

"What are _you_ to me, then?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering how he'd get out of this one.

He didn't miss a beat. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

I bowed my head. "Bloody Pirates." Were all _captains_ like this?

~owari~

Ah, the love of stories that decide not to turn out how you want them to. *pulls out hair* 

Anyway -- I should think this one isn't so bad, but you tell me. No really. I'd like to know.

Hey, on a side note -- this is my first real lemon @__________@ gee, it was hard. It might be nice if ya tell me how that went to.

Anyway -- throughout the WHOLE movie yaoi was just BEGGING to be written I tell you! BEGGING! So Now I've tried my hand at it. (I'm afraid other people's work are FAR better --- but I thought it might be fun --- for me at least.)

(1) change? What change? --- you ask …….. Well…. It's the time when a boy starts to grow up into a man…. And, more normally, people refer to it as puberty 

(2) You know, when you're trying to tell someone something only you can't get the concept across quite right, and you kinda lean forward --- closer to the person, with a raised voice --- as if that's going to end the end explain everything? No? I didn't think so. (As you can tell, I have to do this a LOT.) 


End file.
